Poor sensei
by Nori-and-Keira-chan
Summary: [Loveless]We know there is a category for this but since this story is really AU we decided to put it in this section. Anyway Nisei,Seimei,Soubi,Ritsuka,Youji,Natsuo, and two friends go to college and Ritsu is their Teacher. It's sure to make you laugh.


_**Disclaimer: ….Dude if I owned any of the characters that you guys actually recognize I would be rich and not sitting on my ass surfing the net all day. So no I do not own any of the characters here except Keira. DUH!**_

_**Warning: This fic will eventually contain: Male/male sex/relations, Male/female Sex/relations, Group sex and all manner of other kinds of sex. It's a bunch of bi-sexual teens and young adults……..what do you expect.**_

_**Also………there will be crack…….oh yes there will be crack MUAHAHAHAHA :**_

****

****

**Poor Sensei: Day One.**

"Oh, greaaaat. Another year of school has arrived: another year of know–it-all teachers, jackass students, and pages upon pages of fucking homework. Joy." A girl dressed in black training pants, a purple midriff bearing tube top with a black heart in the center, black and purple Nikes, and a black velvet choker, mumbled. She riffled a lazy hand through the short dark purple spikes at the back of her head before using the same hand to brush the longer white-blond strands of the front out of her face. Her dark brown ears did not seem to be bothered by the lethargic hand.

"Oi! School hasn't even started yet and you are already bitching about HOMEWORK? It's not like you ever do yours anyway. And besides this is college, you do not have to be here….you chose to be here, Keira-chan." Another girl, appearing to be just slightly older then the first, grinned at her as she walked up in black jeans, a red colored top with a fairy on it and black ballet flats. The wind teased her waist length black hair, ears and tail.

"Hey, leave me alone Nori-chan! I did too do my homework. And of course I chose to be here. You can't get a good job with out college these days. I can bitch if I want to so…NYAH!" The first girl exclaimed before sticking her tongue out at the new arrival.

"I thought I told you before to keep that put away unless you intend to use it, little one." A voice whispered teasingly in her ear while hands poked her lightly in the sides.

She whipped around with a yelp to see four boys, two slightly older then her with black hair; one slightly longer and the other with curly to his shoulders and two appearing to be the same age as her; one with long turquoise hair and one with burgundy hair reaching just past his shoulders. Only the older one with curly hair seemed to still have his ears. The one directly in front of her, the older one with longer hair, was smirking amusedly at her, as was the other older one, standing slightly behind him and to the left, while the last two laughed at her.

"Nisei, Seimei, Youji, and Natsuo, back from hell I see. You all suck." She deadpanned at them.

"Eh heh, you know it! Anyways any of you looked to see who and what you have for homeroom?" Nisei grinned at her while ruffling her hair just to piss her off.

"Nah, don't particularly care. One nagging bitch is the same as another." The turquoise haired one, Youji shrugged.

Seimei chuckled and smirked. "Oh, I think you'll want to look at those schedules because I think you'll change your mind."

The two younger guys and Keira all raised their eyebrows as Seimei and Nisei smirked. They then heard an ear-piercing shriek that had them all staring at Nori-chan as if silently asking where she got her crack.

"Oh my GOD!!! We've got Ritsu-sensei as our teacher! OH MY FUCKING GOD! LOOK!" She jumped around like a monkey on speed.

They all looked. And in unison hollered "HOLY SHIT!"

The three younger students of the group paused in thought before grinning maliciously and rubbing their hands together in glee.

"Oh, I think I just may have FUN at school this year." Keira smirked.

The classroom was full of the chatter of first days as Ritsu-sensei entered and placed his briefcase on the desk. Without looking at the class her turned and began writing his name on the board.

"Hello, I am Ritsu-sensei. Welcome to Life Science."

"This is the class where we learn about animals and …. Their reproductive systems, right …. Ritsu-sensei." He froze at the familiar voice from behind him and turned around slowly to look at the students, noting nine familiar faces out of the small fifteen person class.

His mouth worked silently for a moment before he finally managed to form words.

"What the fuck are you all doing here?"

"We're fucking learning, what the fuck does it look like we're doing here?" Nisei smirked from his seat in the back right hand corner. Ritsu glared balefully at him. "What?"

"You're not supposed say fuck in school, you fucktard." Keira smirked from her seat across the isle from him.

"Keira!"

"Why the fuck not?"

"Nisei!"

"Because Kakashi-sensei fucking said so!"

"Youji!"

"Fuck that."

"NISEI!"

"FUCK!" Seimei yelled as he died in his PSP game for the 10th time.

"SEIMEI"

"Fuck me……"

"KIO!"

"Fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking, fucked, fucker!"

"Nisei, how would you like to visit the school cousuler?"

"Ritsu, how would you like to suck my balls?

"What did you say?!?!??!!"

"Oh, excuse me!" Nisei stood in his chair as Keira pulled a megaphone out of her satchel of doom and clicked it on. "I, said, How would you like to suck my balls, Ritsu-sensei!"

Silence reigned over the classroom, the unfamiliar students in shock, and the ones that made up the little group sent to drive him mad waiting to see what their sensei would do. Youji, Natsuo, and Keira where the first to break, and proceeded to laugh their asses off as Ritsu just sighed.

"See what you have to look forward to for the rest of the year?" Keira smiled at him as she calmed down.

_** TBC**_

_**AN: Soooo tell me whatcha think people. This will be a fanfic of oneshots taken in our little AU universe. Some will be written just be me ( Keira-chan) and some will be written by Nori-chan and some will be written by both of us. So….yeah……anyways tell us what you think.**_


End file.
